


Roadmaps

by CrazyA



Series: Together [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyA/pseuds/CrazyA
Summary: They had been engaged for three whole years.The only reason the boys kept waiting was the fact everyone was telling them “you’re too young!”  Or “you don’t want to settle down so early!”OrThe months leading up to Reki and Langa’s wedding. However, everything doesn’t always go down the road we wanted.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211300
Comments: 31
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here we go as promised!
> 
> I'm planning on making this fic longer than the first one in the series!

“You do realize that you don’t have to settle down so early. You both are young, you should have some fun together first!”

“Uh, we’ve been engaged for three years. Since we were 19.” Langa said to the man making their drinks. 

“Wow, really?” Said the bartender.

“Yeah. We’ve got that comment quite a lot, actually. We’ve been living with each other since we were in high school.” Reki added. 

“Man, that’s wild.” The bartender continued, “and you didn’t let each other have fun with other people while in university? You know, experiment a little?”

“Actually I didn’t go to university due to… personal circumstances.” Replied Reki.

“Oh, and you wouldn’t let blue hair over here so anything with anyone else?”

“I didn’t want to,” Langa said bluntly. 

“Hmm. Well okay.” A guest nearby waved the bartender over. “I gotta help the other guests. Enjoy your drinks!” he said walking away.

“Wow date night is going great so far.” Reki said sarcastically, “did you know we’re ‘too young to settle down’?” 

Langa looked down at his drink, “woah really? I haven’t heard that one before. But I think we’ve moved past the settling down at this point.”

Reki laughed, “a  _ long _ time ago.”

The night went on like that. And they kept drinking. 

“Heyyy, Reki?” Langa said, slurred together, “We should have another baby.”

Reki, who was still somewhat sober, choked on his drink, “L-Langa, what?”

“Another baby.”

“Langa…” Reki stared down at the floor, “let’s talk about this in the morning when you’re sober.”

They waited a little bit to sober up, then paid for their drinks and then walked home in silence.

When they got home they realized the lights were still on. 

“It’s probably just mom.” Said Langa. 

“Daddy! Papa!” They heard a voice scream when they opened the door.

The owner of the voice was now running towards them. 

“Emiko!” Reki looked at her confused, “aren’t you supposed to be in bed? Where’s grandma?”

“Sorry!” Said Langa’s mom, “she wouldn’t fall asleep until you two gave her a goodnight kiss.”

“Ah don’t worry about it.” Langa said, picking their daughter up. “Let’s get you to bed, princess.”

Reki reached over and got Emiko out of his fiancé’s arms and said “no, no, no, you’re too drunk. You are definitely not carrying her up the stairs.” 

“Fine.” Langa replied, defeated. 

~—~

“You know…” Reki said, “we’re in a good spot now. We could start planning our wedding.” 

Langa looked at him while they were laying in their bed that night. 

“You think so?” Langa replied.

“Yeah… I mean, we both have stable jobs at the moment. And you just graduated from university. Emiko is about to start school, and she’ll learn that most of the other kids her age have parents that are actually married.” Reki sighed, linking their hands together, “plus, I know we’re practically already married, but we should make it official. I love you so much, Langa.”

“I love you too.” Langa said in a drowsy tone, “Let's decide a date in the morning…”

“Sounds good…” Reki smiled, falling asleep.

~—~

The two were woken up bright and early by an energetic four year old. 

“Papa! Daddy! Wake up! Grandma made breakfast!” yelled the girl, jumping up onto their bed. 

“Hi princess.” Reki said, slowly getting up.

Langa stirred on the other side of the bed. It was too early for this and his head hurt like crazy. Stupid hangovers. 

“Did daddy have too much to drink last night?” Asked Emiko, “grandma said that you shouldn’t do that.” She flicked her dad's nose, who finally opened his eyes. 

“G’morning…” he yawned, “we’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

“Hmmm.” Emiko wasn’t convinced, “okay. But I will come back here if you aren’t down in… 7 minutes!” 

“Okay princess.” Reki said, “we’ll be down in 7 minutes.”

She smiled and ran out the door. 

When she was gone, Langa asked, “do you remember what we talked about last night?” 

Reki was getting out of bed and looked up, “we talked about two big things… which one?”

“Uh.” Langa started, “let’s start with the baby topic? I don’t know if you’re ready for another. But as you said about the wedding, we are in a good place. And I really want to marry you, Reki.”

“Langa… I don’t know. About another kid. We really struggled when Emiko was born, and we’re still both only 22. I know we started a little early, but I’m not sure if I’m prepared to raise another one.”

Langa smiled, but it had a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke, “I understand if you’re not ready. Keep it in the back of your mind though, please?” 

“I will. Don’t you worry about that.” Reki replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “For now, let’s focus on setting a wedding date.”

“I want it to be in April,” Langa said, “it’s such a nice season.”

“What about April 19th? It seems like a nice day.” Reki replied. 

“April 19th sounds perfect.” Langa said as they walked down to breakfast. 

“Yay! You’re here in less than 7 minutes!” Emiko yelled as they walked into the kitchen. 

“We told you, sweetie!” Langa laughed, “hey we have an announcement to make!”

“AM I GETTING A BABY SISTER?” Emiko yelled.

Reki went as red as his hair, “No! But me and your dad have set a wedding date!”

Mrs. Hasegawa lit up, “oh my goodness! When is it?” 

“April 19th,” Langa smiled. 

“I wanted a baby sister!” Emiko pouted, “Yuki just got a baby sister, why can’t I?”

“Don’t worry, Emiko. After me and your dad get married, you’ll get a baby brother or sister at some point.” Reki said, kneeling down to her level.

Emiko smiled, “really?!” 

Langa looked over at Reki.

_ So that’s why he wanted to wait…  _

“Yeah!” Reki exclaimed.

“Well whenever that time comes,” Langa’s mom said, “I’ll be behind you both the whole way. Now come on, let’s eat!”

The four of them dug into their breakfast. 

~—~

“So what is your budget?” Cherry, who had agreed to plan the wedding, asked.

“We talked about it and decided to go around 2 million yen.” Reki replied.

“That seems reasonable,” Cherry continued, “what about themes? You had talked about doing a western style wedding, correct?”

“Yep.” said Langa, “What if we did something at the beach? We wouldn’t have to pay to rent a church or some other venue, and plus it’s really pretty.”

Cherry hummed, “there’s the complication of sand and getting everywhere at the beach. I don’t suggest doing a wedding there. However, I did have some ideas myself that I would like to bring up…”

~—~

“So I heard from Langa that you’re finally getting married in April?” Oka, who was now the owner of Dope Sketch, asked. 

“Yeah! I’m super hyped about it.” Reki answered. 

“Took you both long enough!” Oka laughed, “how long have you been engaged? Two years?”

“Three years…” Reki mumbled, “the timing just never worked out. With Langa in university, and Emiko being so young, as well as being promoted to manager here. We just never had the time to plan a wedding.”

“Hey, don’t pin your wedding being postponed on you being promoted!” Oka said, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“How did Emiko react?” Oka asked.

“Well, when we told her we had an announcement, she told us she wanted a baby sister instead.” Reki sighed. 

“Oh, and are you planning on having another?” Oka asked, curiously. 

“In the future. But not right now. Langa wants to have another baby now, but I don’t know if I’m ready for another. I told her after me and Langa got married, she would get a baby sister or brother.” Reki said. 

“That’s understandable.” Oka said as a customer walked in.

~—~

  
  


About a month had passed since their announcement, and things were going smoothly. 

“We have about five months until the wedding now.” Langa told his mom at the breakfast table. 

“That’s right!” She smiled, “and where is my future son-in-law?”

Langa looked around, “I don’t know. I think he’s been in the bathroom for a little while. I’ll go check on him. Can you get Emiko up?”

“Sure thing. I can drive her to daycare if that would help as well.” She said. Langa nodded and accepted her offer. 

When he got to the bathroom door, he heard quiet sobbing. 

“Reki? Is everything okay?” Langa asked, worriedly. He opened the door and saw his fiancé on the floor with three thermometers(?) around him. 

No those weren’t thermometers. 

_ Positive pregnancy tests. _


	2. Chapter 2

“L-Langa?” Reki sniffed. He started gathering up the tests in a panic. He started getting off the floor, but he was struggling to compose himself enough for his legs to wake up after sitting on them for so long. He shakily tried to use the bathroom counter for balance, but in the process he dropped all the pregnancy tests.

Langa was frozen in place. He couldn’t bring himself to move because he was in such a state of shock. He looked down at the pregnancy tests on the ground.

_ Positive. _

_ Positive. _

_ Positive. _

Langa started, “Um- Reki!” he exclaimed as Reki fell to the ground, crying.

“Langa- I don’t want to talk about this right now.” he sniffed, “please leave I need some time alone.”

“Reki, I don’t want to leave you alone right now!” Langa said, closing the door and kneeling down the red head. “Please, we should talk about it.”

“For fucks sake, Langa!” Reki yelled, finding the strength to get up, “do you not trust me to fend for myself or something?”

He ran out the door, leaving the pregnancy tests behind. Langa picked one up and just looked at it. 

He was happy on one hand. But Reki didn’t want another kid yet. He knew this was a team effort and it would be Reki’s body changing and growing another human.

He loved Reki and knew he went through a lot last time. They were both still young, and they were already having a second kid? They weren’t even married yet. They had been engaged almost four years now. He knew neither of them wanted to wait any longer. And Reki was probably blaming Langa for getting him pregnant again. 

“I’m so stupid.” He mumbled, shoving one of the pregnancy tests in his pocket. He grabbed the other two and threw them in the trash before walking out of the bathroom door. 

As he reached the kitchen, it appeared everyone had already left. He looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late and he ran out the front door.

~—~

Him and Reki needed to talk, that much was obvious. He didn’t want to disrupt Reki at work as he was already going through a lot. So naturally he just kept thinking about what he should do. 

The pregnancy test felt heavy in his pocket. He moved his hand to make sure it was still there. Zoning out and blowing the whistle mindlessly. 

“You okay Mr. Hasegawa?” Said a student of his who was looking at him curiously. 

Langa snapped out of his daze, “oh yeah of course!” Putting on a smile for the boy. “Are you ready to run next?” 

“Yeah!!” The boy replied, whooping his hands in the air.

Langa smiled and continued on with his class. The bell rang soon after and it was finally lunch, also known as his break. 

He walked down to the teachers lounge and started eating his lunch, his coworker came up to him and started, “oh what are you having for lunch today? Your bentos are always so interesting! Do you make them yourself?” She asked.

“Ah no, my fiancé makes them for me.” Langa replied, blushing slightly. 

“Oh! You have a fiancé?” She asked, “what’s their name?” 

“His name is Reki and he’s so amazing…” 

“That’s awesome!” A few of the other teachers were listening now, “do you have pictures?”

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and showed his wallpaper. A picture of him, Reki, and Emiko.

“Oh my gosh!” Another teacher walked up looking at the picture, “is that precious girl yours?” 

“Oh yeah!” Langa laughed nervously. He knew where this was going, “that’s Emiko.”

“Wow! But you look so young to have a girl that big!” She said. 

“Yeah, we get that a lot. Reki had her when we were 18. We got engaged a year later. And we’ve been engaged for almost four years now.” 

“Four years? That’s insane!” 

“We officially have a wedding date now, though!” Langa smiled.

“Do you have any more pictures of you three?” 

Langa smiled and proceeded to show the other teachers all the pictures of them. They asked questions about them, and it was a nice time all around.

And it distracted Langa from his problems, at least for a little while. 

~—~

Reki knew he was being irrational, refusing to talk to Langa at all about this. He was scared, okay?

Langa wanted another kid, he knew that. But Reki wanted to wait until they were married officially. They both got a lot of snobby comments from parents when they first brought Emiko to her daycare two years ago. They were so young and unmarried, as well. 

He didn’t want to have to go through that again. Even though they had officially set a date now for their wedding, it still felt too soon for another baby. 

_ God this is too much,  _ Reki thought. 

He felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone about this. Truly, he didn’t know what to do.

Reki wiped his tears away and walked into work. Oka immediately realized something was wrong. 

“Hey are you okay, Reki? Your eyes are red and you look like you’ve been crying.” 

“Oh, I’m fine!” He lied, “everything’s okay don’t worry about it. We were supposed to get another shipment of merchandise, right?” 

“If you say so…” Oka wasn’t convinced but didn’t press anymore. “And yeah it’s coming today after lunch.” 

At lunchtime, Reki started to eat but as soon as he smelled Oka’s lunch he got nauseous. He must’ve looked like it was bothering him because Oka looked at him confused. Reki tried to smile but immediately ran to the bathroom. 

He started throwing up and he was stuck next to the toilet for at least 15 minutes. Oka tried to give him space, but eventually became concerned and knocked on the door. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Reki hesitated, the nausea was starting to go away. “No, I’m not” he started tearing up. 

“Well, let me know what I can do.” Oka said. 

Reki opened the door, “I don’t know… it’s been a rough day.”

“Well, you can have the rest of the day off. Take care of yourself.”

“Oka-“

“I’m not arguing this. You’ll still get paid for the rest of your shift, but it’s impossible for you to work in this state. I’ll see you tomorrow, unless you still feel this way. In that case, please call me and we’ll work something out.”

“O-okay…” Reki stuttered, walking toward the door. 

“And Reki?” He turned around, “Goodluck.” 

~—~

Reki got home and stared at the ceiling above his and Langa’s bed. Contemplating what to do. 

He still didn’t want to talk to Langa.

Reki decided to take a nap until Langa and Emiko got home. Langa was picking her up today, so he should get a good rest. 

~—~

“Reki?” He heard Langa’s voice. 

“Mmmm” Reki stirred. 

“Please Reki, we need to talk.” 

“Don’t wanna…” he replied. 

“Please, you aren’t alone.” Langa whispered, “I’m here for you.”

Reki started sitting up in the bed, “I don’t want to talk about this, please let me think alone.” He got up and started towards the bedroom door when Langa grabbed his wrist.

“Reki! I love you so much, please don’t do this.”

“Do what? Have time to myself? I barely get that nowadays, I wish I had more of it too!” Reki started talking louder. “I don’t want to have another baby now, Langa! Can’t things stay the way they are? We’re so happy! It’s unfair to want things to stay the same. But I can’t do this! Emiko was born at a rough time, but I can’t handle doing this again yet!” He paused, “Wait where is Emiko?”

“She’s at the park with my mom.” Langa replied, “Reki please don’t think you’re in this alone! I’m here with you and I know we can handle it if we are together.”

Reki looked taken aback then angry again, “oh! I bet you’re sooo happy that I’m pregnant again! Because you don’t have to go through all the struggles of growing another human in you. You don’t have to deal with cramps and aches and not to mention, the pain of  _ childbirth.  _ Just leave me the fuck alone.”

Reki slammed the door, leaving Langa alone. 

As soon as Reki got outside, he got his phone out and started dialing. 

“Mom… can I stay at your place for a little bit? I need your help…”


	3. Chapter 3

“I know you’re upset, but you really should call Langa so he can be here. He couldn’t come to Emiko’s first appointment and this will break him, Reki.” Reki’s mom told him the morning of the first appointment. All of his sisters had left for school already and it was just them.

“I can’t see him right now…” Reki replied.

Masae gave him a disapproving look, “You can’t avoid him forever, dear. I know it’s tough but you two really need to talk. It’s his kid too and your daughter has called the house 8 times in the past two days looking for her papa. She knows something is wrong and is probably thinking that her papa left her.”

“Of course I know that,” Reki mumbled, “but I already said I didn’t want to talk to him about it yet.”

Masae looked at her son. He had bags under her eyes and looked like he’s been crying for two days straight. She knew Reki misses him and Emiko. But she couldn’t make him do anything.

“Let’s just go to the appointment…” Reki said, getting up.

\----

“I want papa!” Emiko cried, “when will he be home?”

Langa was distraught, his best friend and fiance left him. Alone with their daughter who really couldn’t last much longer without her papa. How do you even begin to explain something like this to a four year old? He took a deep breath and said, “He’ll be back soon, I promise. He just needed some time with your grandma.” he hugged her tightly. She couldn’t see the tears falling down his face. 

“Why did he leave us, though?”

Langa was like a deer in headlights when she asked that, he didn’t know what to say. “H-He needed some alone time.”

“Away from us?” She cried, pulling out of the hug.

“It’ll be okay, baby.” Langa replied.

But he wasn’t sure himself. Then he got a phone call.

\----

They were sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office. It felt different but at the same time different that the office felt almost five years ago. Maybe because he wasn’t as sure now. He couldn’t give the baby up, Emiko would be so upset and Langa… Who knows… he would probably leave Reki. 

Or…

He could get rid of it and make an excuse of a “false positive” or something. But Langa would probably see through that. 

Or he could keep it and go through that struggle once again. But he knew he wouldn’t regret having this second child, he just didn’t want to go through that again right now. They were in a stable place, but it didn’t feel like the right time. 

As Reki was sitting there thinking about what he should do when the door opened. He looked over to see who just walked in and saw him.

_ Langa… _

“What are you doing here?” Reki panicked. 

“Your mom called me.” Reki looked at his mom with an angry expression, “Please just let me be here for you now. If you still don’t want to talk, fine. But right now I want to be here. Please…”

Reki gave up, “fine. But I don’t want to talk about this yet.”

“Okay. Thank you…” Langa replied.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes. 

“Kyan Reki?” A nurse called at the door. 

“Time to go.” Langa tried.

The two of them got up, Masae following close behind them. 

They did the usual, weight checking, blood pressure, and all those things before officially going into the clinic room. They also took a small blood sample. 

“It seems you have gained a little weight, Mr. Kyan. You’re here to confirm a pregnancy, correct?” 

“Y-yes” he stuttered. 

“Alright the doctor will be with you shortly with your blood test results.”

She shut the door behind them, leaving Langa, Masae and Reki alone. 

It was silent for a minute before Masae spoke, “will you two talk already? You both look so miserable right now. You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“Mom-“

“No, I’m not going to argue. I’ll leave and stand outside if you would like, but seriously. Talk.”

She walked out the door.

“I’m sorry, Reki, I really am.” Langa said. 

“Oh are you?” Reki replied.

“Yes! I shouldn’t have pressured you as much as I did!” Langa said desperately, “Please just come home. I don’t want to pressure you anymore to keep it. But seriously, Emiko has been crying nonstop. She misses you so much…” he paused, “I miss you so much.”

It hurt Reki to know that his baby girl was crying. And because of his actions no less. She was his pride and joy. And he couldn’t bear to see her cry. 

“I’ll come home.” Langa looked up shocked, “but!” Reki continued, “I still don’t want to talk to you about it yet. We both should’ve been more careful, I didn’t want to be in this situation. But please don’t pressure me to talk about it anymore. I’ll talk about it when I’m ready.”

“Okay, I understand…” Langa replied. 

The doctor soon came in with the news. “Congratulations! You are in fact pregnant. This is your second pregnancy, correct?”

“Y-yes…” Reki wasn’t surprised but was still upset that it was confirmed. 

“Do you want to go to the ultrasound technician today? We can get you in there now if you would like.”

Langa looked at Reki, pleading with his eyes. 

“Okay…” he said. 

—-

Reki remembered how this went. They went through the preparations and the whole time, Reki saw the hope and joy in his fiancé’s eyes. It would break him if anything happened.

“Alright, remember the gel is cold!” The technician said. 

The lady had to move the wand around a little bit to find the fetus. 

“There they are!” She smiled.

Langa was filled with so much hope that Reki could feel it radiating off of him. That’s when it really hit him… 

_ This is Langa’s kid too. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would’ve written more but the word count was exactly 1000 and it was a good stopping place haha


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, it looks like you’re about three weeks along.” 

“Three weeks…” Reki repeated. 

“Thank you so much.” Langa said as the technician walked out and left them alone again. 

Masae was still waiting outside when they walked out. “How far along?” She asked.

“Three weeks.” Reki replied.

He needed support, he had a support system. He couldn’t bring himself to use it. Reki knew that his family wanted to help him. But it was still too much.

As they checked out and started walking towards the door, Reki grabbed Langa’s hand in his own and rested his head on Langa’s shoulder. As they reached the car, the two of them went to the back seat. Everyone was telling him to talk to Langa. They are a team after all. 

Reki silently fell asleep with his head on Langa’s shoulder as Masae drove them out of the parking lot. 

Langa sat there looking at the redhead. He should’ve been more careful. He thought back to a month ago when they first talked about having another kid. He was drunk but he still should’ve said something. He was selfish. He regretted it. It wasn’t fair to Reki and it was taking a big toll on their family. 

It  _ was  _ his fault. He knew the condom broke that night, yet he didn’t say a word. 

—-

They went straight home after that. Langa had called his school saying he had a “family emergency” and would need the day off. Which they gave him. 

Nanako was waiting in the living room when they got home. 

“Reki!” She exclaimed upon seeing him. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “Please, let me know if you need anything.”

“I will…” he said quietly. “How much did Langa tell you?” 

“He didn’t tell me anything but…” she paused, “I found the positive pregnancy tests in the bathroom trash.”

“Oh.” Reki replied.

“Langa?” Nanko said.

“Yes mom?” He said, looking up at her. 

“If you need to talk, I can pick up Emiko from daycare.” She offered.

Reki replied quickly, “I’ll do it. She should know I’m still here.”

“Okay…” Nanako said, unsure. 

—

Reki walked into the door to the daycare, and some parents were already there picking up their kids. He walked into Emiko’s classroom and she was joyfully playing with her friend, Yuki. When she looked up and saw her papa, she smiled, throwing down her toys, and ran up to him. 

“Papa!” She cried, “Me and daddy were worried you went away forever…!” She jumped, wanting to be picked up. And Reki gladly did so and held her close. She was crying in his arms. 

He couldn't hurt her again. He loved her so much ever since he first saw her in the ultrasound. But, he couldn’t say the same yet about this baby. That pained him so much.

They were less ready five years ago than they are now. Yet, he still was unsure what he wanted. 

He started crying too, “I’m sorry princess, I promise I won’t do that again.” 

“Don’t do that ever again!” She was still crying. 

Reki carried her all the way home while she cried herself so much that she needed sleep. Around half way home she fell fast asleep in his arms. 

Reki walked into their house with Emiko still asleep. He walked her up to her room and put her in bed. He looked at his daughter and how much it hurt her that he had  _ left  _ her behind. He wasn’t better than his own father who had left them when he was 14. 

_ Oh, shit.  _ He thought,  _ I made her feel the same way I felt back then. But… she didn’t understand as well as I did.  _

Reki stared at his daughter, looking at her sleeping face. Langa then spoke, surprising him. “She really missed you. And… I missed you as well...” he finished quietly.

“I know… I missed you both too…” Reki said, not looking up from his daughter. 

“Let's give her some time to sleep.” Langa whispered, walking out. Reki got up and followed close behind. 

—-

Langa had slept on the couch the past three days since Reki got home. His back was starting to hurt like hell. 

It was the fourth night of setting up camp on the couch that Emiko finally said something. 

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” She looked at him curiously, “do you not love papa anymore?”

He stared at her, his eyes turning glassy. Then he picked her up and told her, “I love your papa very much. But sometimes people need some time apart. Me and your papa will be in the same bed again soon, okay?” 

“Okay…!” She replied, cheerfully, “but you need to talk to him… he seems sad without you!” 

“I’ll talk to him, okay?”

“Yay!” She cheered as Langa put her down and she ran to her room to go to sleep. 

“She’s right…” Langa heard Reki speak, coming in through the kitchen quietly. “We should talk.”

“Yeah.” Langa replied.

“I want to keep the baby…” Reki said softly, “we’re more prepared now than we were with Emiko. I’m still scared… but, we can face this together. Like it should be.”

Langa was overjoyed, but he still said, “are you sure?” 

“No… but I will be.” Reki smiled coming over to Langa. 

They both leaned in and kissed like it was the end of the world if they stopped. Langa felt so guilty and selfish still. But he let himself have this moment with the love of his life. 

He didn’t need to know… not today anyways. 

—-

“Are we gonna postpone the wedding?” Langa asked the next morning. They had slept in the same bed again after a week of being apart. They were happy right now. 

“No… I don’t want to wait any longer.” Reki smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

As the two climbed out of bed, Reki was immediately rushing to the bathroom to spill his guts. But now, Langa was here to help him through it. 

“It’s okay…” Langa said to him, rubbing circles in his back. 

“Says you!” Reki laughed weakly, “your offspring is doing this to me-“

“Yeah but the kid is half of you too!” Langa smiled.

“Yeah I guess you’re right…” Reki replied, with mock disappointment. 

The two of them walked out of the bathroom giggling. Langa’s mom was standing there smiling. “Well I’m glad you two are alright again.”

“Yeah…” Reki said, smiling at his fiancé, “me too.”

—- 

Emiko was ecstatic when she saw her fathers made up. Langa suggested they have a family movie night to celebrate. 

It was about halfway through the movie when Emiko fell asleep on their laps. 

“We should go to Canada for Christmas… Emiko has never been and we can stay with my grandmother.” Langa suggested.

“Yeah?” Reki replied, “I think I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

The family was a little late on Christmas decorations this year. Even though they were going to Canada, Langa’s mom was staying home and spending Christmas with some work friends. 

Reki was about five weeks along now, and they had three days before leaving for Canada. When they called Langa’s grandmother, she was overjoyed to have them stay over. She was more excited to meet her great granddaughter though. 

“Hey, Emiko,” Langa started, “can you go help grandma get the Christmas ornaments for the tree?” 

“Yes!” She replied with a smile, running up the stairs. 

“Hey I found the tree topper!” Reki said from the other side of the room. He had been looking through boxes for everything they needed. 

Emiko ran back downstairs with a small box of ornaments in her arms. “Daddy, Papa! I found the ones you bought when I was in Papa’s tummy. That’s what grandma told me they were. What are these black and white pictures of blobs?” She asked curiously. 

Reki walked over, kneeling down to her level and grabbing the ornaments. It was one of those that you put a picture in the middle, and it seemed this one had an ultrasound. 

“This is a picture of you!” He said pointing at the picture. “It’s from when you were in my tummy.” 

Reki thought about how this next baby would be loved, and he was glad he made the decision to keep it. But he was still worried about the future. He wasn’t ready for another. 

But he knew he would love the baby anyways. 

Emiko saw the star tree topper on the other side of the room. The girl gasped.

“Can I put the star on the tree?” She asked with wide eyes. 

“Sure, princess!” Langa said, walking over. “Let me lift you up so you can reach.” 

“Ok!” She exclaimed. 

As the blue haired boy picked his daughter up and guided her to the top, they saw a camera flash. 

Nanako was standing there with her phone camera out, “oops!” She said, “didn’t realize the flash was on.” 

“Grandma! Look!” Emiko said joyfully, “I’m putting the star up!” 

“Yes you are! And you’re doing a wonderful job!”

“Yay!” She exclaimed, setting the star on the tree.

“You did it!” Reki said, coming over to pick her up out of Langa’s arms.

“Reki…” Langa hesitated. 

“It’s fine, Langa.” He rolled his eyes as their daughter moved into Reki’s arms. 

“Papa did you see?” She asked.

“Yes I did!” He kissed her forehead. 

Later, Reki would ask Nanako for those pictures. 

—-

“Okay does everyone have everything?” Reki asked urgently. 

They were boarding the plane to Canada. Emiko had gotten a passport earlier in the year in case they wanted to travel. The morning had been hectic. Reki was throwing up all morning.

His morning sickness was worse than before. It was annoying. 

“Yes!” Emiko said whooping her arms in the air. 

“I’ve got everything, as well.” Langa replied.

They proceeded to wait for their seats to be called, then boarded the plane. 

Emiko was bouncing up and down in the window seat. 

“Emiko, put your seatbelt on!” Reki said exasperated. He was sitting in the aisle seat in case of needing to use the bathroom, which had been happening more often now.

Langa helped her put the seatbelt on. 

The crew went around and checked everyone for safety. Emiko was paying very good attention to the safety video. 

They started taking off and Emiko asked while looking out the window, “are we flying over a big toy set? The cars are so little!” 

Langa replied, “no that’s the ground! Isn’t it fun to see from here?”

“It’s scary…” Emiko mumbled, “what if the plane crashes?” 

“That won’t happen, I promise. Right Reki?” 

But Reki was already running towards the small bathroom. 

“Excuse me!” He said pushing towards the stall. 

Emiko was worried for him. “Is papa okay?”

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be okay. Try to sleep, okay?” Langa replied. 

“Okay…” she said, starting to doze off.

Reki came back a few minutes later. Emiko was fast asleep at that point. 

“Are you doing any better? This seems worse than last time…” Langa asked, worriedly. 

“Yeah… it’s kinda scaring me, though.” Reki said. 

Langa started to fall asleep and a few minutes later, Reki got out his phone and connected to the plane WiFi and started looking up possibilities for why it would be worse than last time. 

A few different results popped up, however one stuck out to him.

_ “You may be having twins.”  _ He read from the article. 

He didn’t want to think about it too much. But the words kept replaying in his mind. 

He finally fell asleep and slept through most of the plane ride. 

—

“Reki, wake up.” Langa said quietly, “we’re landing.” 

He stretched his arms, “we’re here already?”

“You’ve been asleep awhile…” Langa said. 

“Mmmm” Reki hummed. 

When they got off the plane there was snow  _ everywhere.  _ Emiko looked through the airport window and started yelling, “daddy, papa! Look at the snow!!”

“Yes, princess. Can you quiet down? People are looking.” Langa said giggling.

They went through the immigration process, everything was normal. Soon after they picked up their bags, they walked to the front of the airport. Langa lit up, “grandma!” He said, running up to her. 

“Oh Langa!” She said, smiling, “it’s been too long! And is this Emiko?” 

Emiko shyly nodded.

“Emiko, this is my grandma, she’s your great grandma.”

“Call me Nana!” Langa’s grandma added, “and you must be my future grandson in-law!” She looked at Reki.

“Hi, Mrs. Joann.” He said. 

“Oh don’t be so formal, just call me Joann!” She came over and gave him a hug. 

They started making their way to the car. Emiko started asking a million questions about what it was like in Canada. 

“Do you have pet penguins?” She asked curiously.

“No, that’s the South Pole, princess.” Langa answered. 

They got to the car and loaded their bag away. And the four of them were off to Nana’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Langa still feels guilty about not telling Reki about what was mentioned in the last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to Nana’s house, Emiko jumped out of the car and ran toa snowpile next to the driveway. 

“Be careful, princess, it’s very cold.” Langa said walking over to the girl, who was about to step in the snow. 

She reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. She stared at the snowball, then quickly dropped it. “It’s too cold! I don’t like it!” She whined. 

Langa laughed, “don’t worry. It gets much more fun when you’re dressed warm.” 

“Hmmm,” she pondered, “okay…”

The four of them went inside and started to settle in.

Nana started cooking dinner for everyone and Emiko was helping her. Reki on the other hand…

Wasn’t feeling so good. 

His google search earlier did not ease his worries about having a second, maybe third, kid. In fact, he was googling away on his phone, making him feel worse and more frightened. 

“ _ What are the early signs of twins” _

_ “Second pregnancy twins” _

He was reading an article on early signs when his fiancé walked up behind him. 

“dinner is almost ready.” Langa surprised him. 

Reki jumped, frightened by Langa’s sudden appearance. 

“I’ll be down in a second.”

Langa nodded and walked out of the room. 

Reki was unsure of what to do. He had a really bad feeling after reading the articles about having twins. Not that he wasn’t thinking about a third kid eventually. But not  _ now _ . 

He closed the tabs then put his phone in his pocket, heading down to dinner. 

“Me and Nana made lasagna! Come eat!” Emiko came running up to Reki. 

“Wow!” He said sitting down, “You helped with this?”

“Yeah!” She smiled, sitting down as well. 

Nana spoke, “she was a big help. You should have her help with dinner at home more often.”

“I guess we might have to.” Langa said. 

Emiko cheered as they dug into their food.

—

The next day they decided to go Christmas shopping at the mall. They all got back in the car and headed to the shopping center to get some Christmas presents. 

Reki and Langa watched as their daughter ran inside the mall trying to find the toy shop. 

“Emiko, wait for us!” Reki shouted.

She stopped right by the automatic doors and waited for her fathers and nana to join her. 

As they caught up and went through the doors, Langa picked Emiko up and put her on his shoulders. They didn’t want her running off and getting lost since she didn’t know English very well. She was happy to be on her dad's shoulders but she pouted about not getting to run, but accepted her fate anyways. 

The four of them walked around for a little bit, just window shopping. When they decided to stop for lunch. 

“Can we get some pizza? I’m hungry for that.” Reki asked everyone while they were wandering around the food court. 

“That sounds good to me.” Nana replied. 

They went up to the counter. However, when they got there they were unable to order.

“Uh Langa… can you translate?” Reki asked nervously. 

“Sure. Just point at which one you want and I’ll order it for you.” He replied. 

Reki looked at the displayed pizzas and saw a pineapple pizza with ham on it. 

He would normally think it was a sin to eat pizza that way, but today he  _ really  _ wanted it. 

“This one.” He said to Langa, who eyed him suspiciously. 

“Okay…” he said to the cashier, “can we get a slice of pineapple pizza and a pepperoni slice.” He looked at their daughter, “which one do you want?” He asked. 

“Cheese!” She said excitedly. 

“And a slice of cheese as well.”

Nana also ordered a slice of cheese pizza. 

“Let me pay,” Langa insisted, “please we’re staying in your house, let me do this.”

“Nonsense!” She argued, handing the conflicted cashier her credit card, “you both need to be saving for the wedding!” 

“I guess…” Langa replied, “but you have to let me pay another time.”

“Fine, fine” she said as the cashier sighed in relief, swiping the card. 

They found a table, which was unreasonably difficult, and started eating their pizza. 

Reki took a few bites then started to feel sick. 

_ This isn’t going to end well.  _ He thought, getting up to find the bathroom. 

“I’ll be right back.” He squeaked out. 

He ran to the bathroom, holding it in. 

When he got to the toilet he started releasing his lunch out and it wouldn’t stop. He was in there for 10 minutes before Langa came to find him. 

“Are you okay?” He knocked on the door. 

“This is a nightmare” Reki groaned, “your offspring is slowly killing me.”

“I’m sorry.” Langa replied, feeling guilty. He keeps thinking about how selfish he was for not telling his fiancé about the condom. “What can I do?”

Reki opened the stall door, he was in the handicap one so it was bigger. 

“Come here please, I need you…” Reki said quietly. 

An older gentleman, who was washing his hands, saw them and asked, “is this your first one? I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

Reki looked at him, “this is our second. You understand Japanese?”

“Yes I’m originally from Japan! I remember having my second one. The morning sickness was so bad, and I thought I was dying. But turns out, I was having twins!” He laughed. “Goodluck you two, I hope for the best.” He walked out of the bathroom. 

“Twins, huh?” Langa said with a smile. 

“I hope not. It was hard having one baby, let alone two.” Reki said nervously. 

“Yeah,” Langa said as his smile faded, “you’re right. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah I think I am…” Reki replied as they walked out. He looked at their table which was now empty, “wait where did they go?”

Langa replied, “oh nana wanted to go show her the toy store. I’ll call her and see where they are.”

Langa got out his phone and found his grandma’s contact number. He pressed the call button and it immediately went to voicemail. 

“Oh no. Her phone is dead.” Langa said with wide eyes. 

_ “Oh no _ .” Reki repeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give this story kudos if you like it! It encourages me to write more chapters quicker :)


	7. Chapter 7

The young couple ran around the crowded mall for about an hour before realizing they could just go to customer service and have them make an announcement. 

“Papa!!!” Emiko yelled, running up to Reki. “Are you feeling any better?” 

“Yes, yes, princess. I’m feeling better.” He smiled at her. 

Nana caught up and the four of them headed home. 

Emiko fell asleep in the backseat with her head on Langa’s lap. 

Reki and Joann were sitting in silence in the front seat, listening to Christmas music on the radio peacefully. Joann eventually quietly spoke to him, “do you want some herbal tea when we get back? It’s non caffeinated, don’t worry.” She winked. 

Reki was slightly taken aback, “oh, sure… how did you know?”

“Dear I’ve been through this before. I remember it quite well.” She smiled. 

“That makes sense…”

They got home and brought a sleepy Emiko up to her room. 

Langa headed to also take a nap as well, leaving Joann and Reki alone in the kitchen with their tea. 

“So, Reki.” She started, “how are you feeling about baby number two?” 

“I’m scared.” He replied immediately, “and I have a feeling that it might be baby two and three.”

“Oh, dear. Twins?” She said, shocked, “does it run in your family at all?”

“Two of my sisters are twins… but I’m not really ready for another kid, let alone two…” he sighed. “Langa is really excited though, he’s ready. We had talked about having another kid a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant. Emiko took a really big toll on my body. Mentally and physically. We aren’t even married yet.” 

He paused, sipping his tea. 

“We were even less ready for Emiko, but I was so  _ happy.  _ Now with this pregnancy, I just feel sad and scared.” He finished. 

Joann thought for a moment before saying, “my grandson has always been impulsive. But, I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. The way he looks at you… he really loves you, dear. And I haven’t known you very long, but I see how you treat your daughter with so much grace. You’ll do great, no matter if it’s one baby, or twins. Maybe you should try talking to the baby, or babies. They won’t be able to hear you yet, but it might help you accept it more.” 

Reki smiled, “yeah? I think I’ll try that sometime.”

—-

Shortly after dinner, Reki excused himself to use the bathroom. He wandered through the halls to find the bedroom he and Langa were staying in. It had a bathroom attached so it made him feel more alone than the bathroom in the living room. 

He was finishing up using the bathroom when he remembered Joann’s words to him. 

_ “Try talking to them…”  _

He remembered Langa did speak to Emiko when Reki was pregnant the first time. He could go ask him for advice, but he really wanted to do this himself.

“Uh-“ he started nervously, “hey baby or babies, I’m your papa. Me and your dad love you very much.” Reki hesitated, “we can’t wait to meet you. Your big sister will be very happy when she finds out.” 

He laughed softly, it felt like this was helping a little. Which was a start. 

“I hope you’ll take after your dad. He’s so handsome and I know you both will be as well.” 

He didn’t realize he had started talking in a plural sense to them. It was such a gut feeling that there were two babies. It all added up based on the signs. 

Reki stared at his stomach for a bit, then started talking once again.

“I’m sorry…” he started tearing up, “I know you’ll have a happy life. But I’m scared of the possibilities. I don’t want another kid yet…” 

“You really need to work on locking doors better.”

Langa was standing at the door and looking at him with a fond expression. 

“How long have you been there?” Reki asked.

“Since you talked about how handsome I am.” Langa walked towards his fiance and put his arm around him, “put I think you’re even more beautiful…” he whispered into Reki’s ear. 

Reki laughed nervously. “I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true!” Langa exclaimed, “our daughter took after you, and don’t you think she’s beautiful?”

Reki hummed in response. 

The two of them started getting ready to put Emiko to bed. 

As she fell asleep, they were reading her the story of Cinderella. She seemed to really like it. 

“I wanna marry a prince…” she mumbled, falling asleep. 

Langa kissed her forehead, “well you’re already our princess.”

The couple tucked her in and wandered back to their room. 

“Do you wanna go on a date night the day before Christmas Eve?” Reki asked.

“That sounds good to me.” Langa nodded. 

—-

The next day they went to teach Emiko how to snowboard. Well, Langa was teaching her. 

“Why can’t papa snowboard with us? You both like to skateboard… wouldn’t he enjoy it?” Emiko asked, walking up to the lift. 

“Papa still isn’t feeling well, maybe next time okay?” Langa told her. 

“Okay, daddy!”

And they had a wonderful time. Emiko was a natural, which made sense based on both her fathers skills. 

Christmas couldn’t come any faster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter! I had the idea for Reki talking to the baby(s) when I woke up and immediately wrote it.


End file.
